


A Wolf's Boyish Harem

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: April Batch 2020 [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anthro, Furry, Genderswapped characters, M/M, bara, hyper cock, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Link, stuck as a horny anthro wolf, decides to check up on his home village only to find Ilia and Zelda indulging in a little secret.
Relationships: Ilia/Zelda/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: April Batch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794853
Kudos: 7





	A Wolf's Boyish Harem

**Author's Note:**

> For TouhouTrash.

It had been some time since Link last stepped around freely in Hyrule. Last time he was here, he had just been turned into a wolf thanks to the Twilight influence that had covered the land, and then he had been gifted a more worthy form by the Daddy that had freed him from his captivity…

Now, with a couple of cigars in hand to keep him nice and satisfied without his Daddy around, the lupine slab of meat stumbled his way through the woods that he once called a home. Any monsters that stood in his way were swatted aside by his muscled arms, and if one of them managed to jump on him, they got crushed by his hands instead. It wasn’t hard to deal with them, far from it, but he just didn’t care for ‘em. He had somewhere to be. Home.

Once Link made it across the bridge that connected the greater Faron Woods with the village that he once called home, he could hear the faintest sound ringing through his ear. Lovely cheering and giggling, prompting him to follow behind the sounds ever slightly to find out who was making such nice sounds.

The sounds came from the Spring, where he had once seen his friend get knocked out and kidnapped. And yet, here he was, watching that very same friend playing with another girl that looked a lot more regal and refined given her long hair that reached all the way down to her ass…

Ilia and whoever she was playing with were so pretty, so much so that the oversized lunk of furred meat couldn’t help himself, reaching down onto his thong as he rubbed a paw up against the enormous bulge that was barely kept pinned against his body. He could feel the moans and pants echo through his throat as he tried to keep as quiet as possible, not wanting to be discovered… despite how obvious it was to see him…

Only as the two girls splashed another couple of splurts of spring water up against each other’s rears did the wolf-man realize that something was awfully off about the two of them. Maybe he should’ve noticed the balls that were trapped between their thighs, but now he was especially certain that something was wrong, because they didn’t even have a single boob hanging from their chests! Not that his dear friend was the bustiest kind of girl, but the other girl should’ve had some at least.

No, neither of them had tits, and both of them had a pair of nuts that were as big as the tip of his rod. They were both boys, feminine ones! And judging by the fact that neither of them were actually wearing anything, were they perhaps trying to entice him to get closer and violate them..? He had to keep watching…

“I didn’t expect the Princess to be packing so much heat beneath her dress, much less be a boy like me. How have you kept this big thing hidden all this time, Zelda?” Ilia chimed as he wrapped his arms around the slender ‘princess’, while pressing his fingers into both of those enormous asscheeks.

Zelda gasped as the tip of his cock, which reached all the way up to his chin, started squirting a little bit of foamy precum. “It’s been extremely hard to hide, much less keep hidden while I was captive. Getting out here to have fun with you has been an ordeal and a half…” He nervously muttered, his cheeks flushing red with arousal as his cock throbbed wildly. The more he spoke, the more turned on he got… because his voice was just feminine enough that it would always arouse him.

“I can’t imagine, it must’ve been so hard… especially with your cock, silly.” The villager giggled as he pushed his lips up against that royal cock, kissing it and suckling a bit on the urethra to slurp up some of the bubbly and salty pre that had managed to worm its way out of his melon-sized balls. “You’re in good hands now, though. We’ll hide you and stop you from being toyed with by anybody that thinks ill of you. You don’t have to worry anymore!” The femboy chimed, happy to have a new friend like him…

What the ‘Princess’ neglected to mention was what he had done to get out. His ass, formerly so perky and slim, was now wider than any seat in the entire kingdom. He was ready to be bred, and it wouldn’t take much for him to bend over and present himself. Just the right cock meant for his slutty hole, which he hoped would never happen. He didn’t want to turn into a slut for cocks ever again…

Unfortunately for both boys, the predatory wolf had enough of watching their cute little antics, as he climbed out of his awful hiding spot and started to lumber closer, his cock practically bursting out of the slim cloth that tried to keep it pressed against his inner thigh. He didn’t say a word, merely drooling as he stomped closer…

Ilia was the first to notice the big wolfman, gasping as he fell backward into the water below, with his throbbing erection in full view. “G-Goodness me, you’re… O-Oh my…” He muttered, his hands unable to keep themselves from pumping the long shaft from the need in his heart. Just looking at that big bara wolf was enough to make him cum a little, evident by the trail of sticky white that covered his face seconds later.

Zelda wasn’t far behind as he turned around, loudly moaning as he laid his eyes on the red rocket that was kept pinned by such a delicate thong. The grey fur did little to hide either it or the mass of muscle that was attached to it, and when he was presented with such an enormous thing, it was absolutely impossible for him to resist…

“P-Please…” The ‘princess’ muttered as he grabbed ahold of both of his asscheeks and quietly prostrated before the mighty wolf, panting and whining as he pressed his face up against the ground. “P-Pound my weak and pathetic hole, it’s made for ones just like you…” All the words that left his mouth were from pure instinct that had been trained into him by the monsters that had molested him in the castle, and here he was, acting on that instinct.

Only to be quietly picked up by the wolf and kissed on the cheek by his furry nuzzle, almost as if the mighty wolf didn’t wish to destroy him like another piece of meat. “W-What..? Y-You would spare me?” The ‘princess’ asked, and the wolf nodded in turn, causing his heart to soar with gratitude…

Ilia pouted after that display, huffing as he got back up, his cock squirting a little more pre to emphasize his frustration. “Hey! How come he gets to be up in your strong arms and I don’t?” He asked, about to throw a little bit of an exaggerated tantrum, only to be yanked into the oversized wolf’s caring arms… cock first. A gesture that caused more than enough pleasure to pacify the bratty boy through his moans.

With both of the lovely looking boys in his arms, Link couldn’t be happier. Both of them had such tasty looking cocks, and they were the pinacle of cute with their feminine bodies plus those fat asses that complemented the rest of their shapes. It was utterly perfect from every possible angle, and he just had to do something to celebrate getting such wonderful boys…

That’s when it hit him. The cigars that Daddy gave him, how could he forget? He swiftly grabbed them from the rim of his thong before it snapped, and then stuck one into each mouth. Two for his boys, one for himself. A little spark from his claws managed to ignite all three, and then the wonderful hypnotic fumes would start flowing through them…

Both Zelda and Ilia huffed from the cigar, not understanding what exactly it was, but once the smoke entered their lungs, they really didn’t care. Their bodies gained just a little bit of muscle, but the main change came from their cocks, which grew fatter and heavier with every puff they took. But that was the only the visible changes, as their minds were being fogged up by the smoke…

They both ended up swallowing the cigars whole as the smoke started leaking out of their ears, giggling like a pair of bimbois as they started licking Link’s fur. “Daddy…” They both muttered lovingly, their eyes having taken on the shape of hearts as their minds submitted to the alpha before them. Something that made all three of their cocks squirt with delight.

No wonder Daddy had given him those cigars, it helped him build his own harem! Of course, he was always a part of Midna Daddy’s harem, but it was such a kind gesture. And he could customize it too, instead of being made up of Baras like Daddy’s, he was going to make his out of nothing but loving and fat-assed femboys…

With his loving boys clinging to him, Link used the residual Twilight energies within him to open a portal back to Daddy’s realm, just so that he could show them off and get a couple more cigars. He had a busy life in front of him from that point onward, wanting the biggest boy-filled harem that one could imagine.

And to think it was all thank to Daddy’s thoughtful little gift...


End file.
